


The Right Words are Stars: Beautiful but Out of Reach

by martieek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Feelings, First Kiss, Guilt, M/M, Memories, Reunions, idk how to tag this, kuro whomst, this is that shatt reunion i need and deserve, very brief and mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martieek/pseuds/martieek
Summary: Pidge found Matt, but Shiro can't find the words.(canon-divergent shatt reunion bc i can't stop thinking about it; ignore the pretentious title lmao)





	The Right Words are Stars: Beautiful but Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> taking a moment to digress from motes & motors to write what i consider a more appropriate shatt reunion because i'm having withdrawals from something that didn't even happen tbh
> 
> dreamworks if u need a consultant i am available (eye emoji)

Shiro couldn’t believe it.  She did it; Pidge found Matt.  He was alive.

Well, of course he could _believe_ it.  Pidge had a knack for accomplishing whatever she set out to do, and she’d be damned if she ever gave up on finding her family.  But Shiro was just having trouble finding breath and the right words as Matt stood before him.

 _Matt_.

His hair was longer now.  He was leaner, more toned, and a bit marred, but his eyes still had their old light.  Shiro could tell whatever had happened to Matt after they were separated had aged him more than the time it took, but Shiro found comfort in knowing Matt’s spirit had never been broken.

“Shiro?” Matt ventured after no one had spoken for at least a minute.  Shiro became hyper-aware of all eyes on him, but his own eyes stayed fixed on Matt.  The right words—any words, for that matter—still escaped him, so all he could offer back was a smile.

It must have been enough for Matt.  He smiled back, at first bright but then unsure.  His effort to find his own words was visible in his face.  “It’s so good to see you,” he finally breathed.

Shiro hesitated.  What’s the appropriate action here?  His whole team was watching; he should maintain some dignity, some level of professionalism as leader, right?  But he could have collapsed with the relief of knowing Matt wasn’t just alive, but okay.  Even after Shiro had to—no, don’t dwell on that.  Matt was fine.  And he was here.

Tentative, Shiro held out a hand, and Matt took it with a grip firmer than Shiro remembered.  The contact was enough to knock down some of Shiro’s doubt, and as a thoughtless reflex he pulled Matt into a tight embrace.  He made a startled sound as he was jerked, but relaxed quickly with a soft laugh, hugging Shiro back.

 

* * *

 

Obviously, Pidge was excited to give Matt the grand tour of the Castle, introducing him to Green and all the gadgets and modifications she’d concocted.  The sheer happiness she radiated from finding her brother was infectious, and everyone felt a little lighter upon seeing her near-childish exuberance.

Matt was just as happy to see his sister, and his pride at seeing what she’d achieved was as refreshing as their joy.  No one minded granting them the time for their reunion.  Shiro knew as well as the rest that they should make the most of any positive occasion in these times.

And so, Shiro found it easy to retreat to his room early.  Of course, there was much he wanted to speak with Matt about, but he was aware most of that talk would be unpleasant, and today wasn’t about that.  Shiro was happy to let everyone relax, even if he wasn’t so good at it himself.

Not for lack of trying—Shiro lie face-up on his bed, focusing mostly on breathing and not letting his mind wander too far off into the dark places.  Even so, he couldn’t help but feel himself grimace in the dim light.  Matt’s face kept flashing behind his eyes from the last time he saw him.  Terrified, pained.  Shiro did that.

No, the Galra did that.  He had no choice in order to _save_ Matt, but that didn’t really make him feel better.

Instead, he forced himself to think back further, before all of that.  He remembered Matt’s telltale face of mischief at the Garrison, so easily bending rules and playing anonymous pranks on the instructors.

“Loosen up, big guy,” Matt would tease as they snuck through halls after class, Shiro hesitant to risk his good standing but eager to follow Matt anywhere.

Matt always had something to show him that was, depending on the day and the intended target, incredibly stupid or incredibly smart.  Either way, Shiro had learned Matt was remarkably innovative and knew how to work with what he was given.

That had to be what kept him so alive—in body and in mind, Shiro thought.

Shiro thought back to Matt’s face in a lot of situations now.  He would always pass Shiro senseless notes in class, either bad jokes or doodles of instructors being eaten by aliens.  Shiro would toss him a disapproving glance, but Matt always made the same stupid, pleased-with-himself face.

Shiro remembered Matt’s face when they’d learned they were going to Kerberos together.  He’d lit up like a sunrise, and Shiro still felt the residual warmth in his chest.

Matt’s face had brimmed with giddy wonder when they’d finally made it to space; he’d practically plastered himself to the windows.  Shiro had been in awe as well, but less so of space.

All these memories finally helped Shiro’s breathing ease, and he even found himself smiling.  A lot had happened since then, of course, and everything was very different now.  Shiro was very different now—admittedly worse in a lot of ways, he would say.  But he had looked at Matt’s face _today_ ; he was undoubtedly alive and still Matt.

Interrupting his stream of consciousness was a rhythmic rap at Shiro’s door, followed by the voice he didn’t realize he’d missed so much.  “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you!”

Inexplicably nervous, Shiro hurried to his feet to open the door and met Matt’s playful expression.  “I can’t be so bad that you have to hide,” he teased.

It was as if they’d been transported back to the time before all of this, Shiro easily quipping with the utmost fondness, “I just can’t get rid of you, can I?”

“I always come back,” Matt responded, inviting himself inside, freely pacing the room with observance as Shiro closed the door behind him.  “I’m like a boomerang.”

“Or a bad dream.”

Whirling around, Matt slapped a hand to his chest, feigning hurt, but silent laughter was etched into his features.

Sobering, Shiro couldn’t stop himself from croaking out, “I’ve missed you.”

Matt’s spunk softened into a gentler warmth.  “I guess we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“Pidge didn’t give you the rundown?” Shiro tried to joke.

Shiro could see a snarky response flash in Matt’s eyes, but it faded before he voiced it.

“You’re right,” Shiro conceded after a beat.  Then he shrugged.  “But we can worry about that later.  Let’s keep today easy.”

Matt smiled in understanding, and they looked at each other for a silent moment before Matt’s expression grew almost jarringly intense.  “Can I be bold?” he asked.

Shiro, intrigued by the sudden, uncharacteristic shift, couldn’t restrain a smile.  “You’ve never had to ask before.”

Shiro didn’t know what he expected, but it was definitely not Matt closing the gap between them with swift strides, never breaking eye contact.  “I have wanted to do this for-fucking- _ever_.”

Before Shiro could fully register what was happening, Matt was kissing him with a fire Shiro could have never prepared for—thus the embarrassing sound of surprise that came out of him.  When Shiro’s mind caught up to the situation, a long-forgotten heat flooded his entire body, but before he could react, Matt pulled away.

Matt lingered close to Shiro’s face for a moment, eyes flicking to his parted lips before stepping back.  He assumed a sheepish posture, unable to gauge Shiro’s reaction—or rather, lack of reaction.  Shiro could only stare back, dumbfounded.

“Maybe that was a bad idea after all,” Matt said, obviously trying to go back to his usual state of nonchalance with a shrug.

Shiro had taken multiple breaths with the intention of speaking, but words just wouldn’t form.  In the following heartbeats of silence, Matt’s expression grew more and more uncertain, like he was really starting to regret the whole thing.

That was it—Shiro was done hesitating.

He decided words wouldn’t be enough anyway.  Matt was _here_ , standing in front of him—right now, _alive_.  He was still everything Shiro had been holding on to and more.

No more doubt.

This time, Shiro stepped forward, taking Matt’s face in his hands, everything inside of him rushing forward at once.

He kissed Matt with the fervor of all the words he couldn’t find—they hadn’t even _made_ the words for what Shiro was feeling.  He kissed Matt the way he should have kissed him back at the Garrison, on the mission to Kerberos, in the Galra cells, before the arena.  He kissed Matt like it would erase all of the horrors and hurt and fears from their time out here, from their time apart.  Maybe if Shiro kissed Matt hard enough, deep enough, long enough, it would be like he had never lost him.  Maybe if he didn’t let go, he would never lose Matt again.

Matt kissed back as if he was thinking all of the same things.  After a minute, he began to laugh against Shiro’s mouth, forcing them to break the kiss.  Shiro was breathless, holding Matt as close as he could, unaware he had started crying until Matt brushed away the lone tear on his cheek.

“And I thought _my_ move was dramatic,” Matt laughed, his own eyes misting over.

Shiro allowed himself a laugh too, a sense of immense relief taking hold of him, lifting him higher than he’d felt in a long time.  Shiro pressed his forehead to Matt’s, still speechless.  Matt didn’t urge him to say anything; he just held Shiro right back.  It was the most natural thing in the world, like they’d been doing this since the beginning.

“So how about this time,” Matt finally whispered after what could have been seconds or days, “we _actually_ stick together?”

Shiro smiled, sad but hopeful.  “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am the patron saint of self-indulgence,,  
> sometimes i think i want to lie down and die but then i remember the real shatt reunion has yet to happen i s2g @ dreamworks give me that good shatt content you cowards. it doesn't even have to be canon just let it be heavily implied and i'll die happy and fulfilled and validated GOD
> 
> anyway, u can follow me on tumblr @sewerpigeon or my art blog @martieek! :^)


End file.
